Told You So
by Rozz
Summary: The Team all go for a party at Brass'. Just what might happen? R&R. One shot that got really long. CSI is not mine. GSR and funny Greg.


Told You So

Brass was hosting a Superbowl Sunday party at his house, and since the team never got together many times, all were expected to go.

All had arrived and were now gathered around the TV, drinking beers and eating the chips that were set out. Warrick, Brass, and Nick were all debating the play which had just happened. Catherine and Grissom were talking about a case that they had just finished, while Greg and Sara were talking about some show that they had both watched on TV.

Catherine kept talking about Lindsay. Grissom just nodded his head until he was busted.

"You're not listening to me are you?!"

Grissom just nodded his head.

"You aren't!"

"I'll be right back," Grissom removed himself from the couch and went towards the bathroom. Sara had also gone to the kitchen to get another beer. Grissom came out to find her leaning against the counter.

"What number is that?"

"Concerned?"

"Yes."

"Four."

"Last one?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Sara..."

"Don't start. If I do drink too much, you can always drive me home."

"Because that won't cause any raised eyebrows."

"Well, no one else knows that I moved."

"Exactly why you should stop while you're ahead."

Sara laughed and left the kitchen, Grissom behind her.

"Sara, where's mine?" Greg stood on the couch.

Brass yelled at him, "Greg, get down."

He flopped, still looking at Sara.

"Go get your own," she sat down next to him.

Greg turned around, eyeing Sara's beer. She was looking at the TV when he reached over swiftly and grabbed her beer, taking a big swing.

"Greg!" Sara yelled.

"Go get your own!" he told her.

"That IS mine!" Sara reached over to grab the beer, and Greg moved back, so Sara was sprawed out on him.

"Sara, I know you're into me, but this is a little too open," Greg grabbed her butt.

"Greg!" Sara yelled again, this time hitting him.

"Owwww!" Greg howled.

The other three who were watching the football game turned around, shooshing Greg.

He rubbed were Sara hit him, "That hurt!"

"Shouldn't of grabbed my butt," she sipped the beer that she had recovered from Greg. He went to the kitchen to grab another.

Several hours later and the game was over. They all thanked the world that they did not have to go to work in the morning. Everyone else was drunk except for Grissom and Warrick.

They all sat around laughing at Greg, who was doing his best Ecklie impersination. Sara fell off the couch and onto her butt.

She rubbed it, she stood, looking towards Grissom.

"Could you kiss my ass and make it better?" she pleaded.

Nick guffawed, "Like Grissom would ever kiss your ass!"

Sara looked at him questioningly, "But he did-"

"Sara!" Grissom cut him off.

"What?!"

"Sit down," he stood up and put both of his hands on her shoulders trying to lower her to the couch. She had other ideas and wrapped her arms around his middle, snuggling her head into his shoulder.

Everyone laughed except Warrick, who was looking at the two with his mouth hangin open.

"Look at his eyes, they're line plates!" Catherine laughed, pointing at Grissom, who was trying to unhook Sara's arms.

"Sara, get off of me!" Grissom said to Sara.

"Fine, then I'm going to say hi to Greg!" She sat down next to him and threw her arms over his shoulders.

"Whoa!" Greg wrapped his arms around Sara. Grissom gave them both dirty looks, expecially Greg.

Sara stuck her tongue out at him, "I guess you should have kissed my ass, huh?"

"Sara, c'mon, I'll drive you home," Grissom tried to control his temper. She was drunk anyway, as was Greg, but that didn't mean that the next decomp would not be his.

"Not without Greg!" Sara yelled. Catherine and Nick were doubled over in laughter, as was Brass, who was lying on the floor.

"Fine! Grap Greg and we'll go."

Warrick went over to Grissom, "I'll bring home Cath and Nick."

"Thank you, Warrick."

"Welcome," he shrugged before turning and trying to get the laughing group to follow him to the car.

"Sara, Greg, it's time to go," Grissom talked like he appointing a pair of five year olds.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Greg wailed.

"Greg, you're coming with us?" Sara looked at him.

"Can I?" They both looked at Grissom.

"We've already established that Greg will be coming with us."

They both shrieked before laughing. Grissom walked over to them, taking one hand of each.

"NO! Grissom, I like my hand! You can't have it for your experiment!" Greg struggled to get free.

"Greg, I am not going to use your hand for an experiment, I'm taking you home."

"I don't want you to take me home."

"Too bad," Grissom commented. By this time they were at his car, and he opened to door before Sara and Greg entered.

The truck was started and heading away from Jim's house when Grissom realized something.

"Greg, where do you live?"

"Uhhhh, Las Vegas?"

"Your house, Greg?"

"Uhhhhh. Hmmmm. Sara, where do I live?"

"I dunno."

Greg turned back to Grissom, "I'm homeless." Greg began to cry and Sara slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"You were being a baby."

"FINE!" Greg turned towards the window with his arms crossed.

Sara turned towards Grissom, leaning over the seat, "Since Greg is homeless, can he come home with us?"

Greg whirled around, "YEAH! Like the three of us as a sleepover, Grissom, it would be so much fun!"

Sara and Greg started talking about all the things they could do while Grissom went over it in his head.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave Greg somewhere. Couldn't go to the lab with both of his drunk employees. Couldn't reveal that he and Sara were living together. But what other choice did he have?

"Greg, you better behave," Grissom warned.

Greg saluted at him before he and Sara laughed hysterically. Before long the truck pulled up into the driveway of the townhouse. Sara jumped out of the car with Greg in pursuit. Once Grissom got to the door, he found Sara and Greg trying to unlock the house with Sara'a car key.

Grissom reached over and took the keys, eliciting a 'Hey' from each drunk party.

Stepping around them, he took his key and opened the door. Greg and Sara rushed in, both headed towards the couch in a race. Sara pushed Greg, and in effect fell to the floor herself, both laughing hysterically. Grissom went to retrieve a pillow and blanket for Greg.

Once he was back out in the living room, he found Greg and Sara on the floor in the same spot floating half in and half out of consciousness. Placing the pillow on the couch he helped Greg over to it to lay down. Once his head hit the pillow he was asleep, which only left Sara.

He lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. Once they had gotten there, Grissom closed the door and put Sara on her side of the bed. As he extracted her shoes Sara laughed, "GIL GRISSOM," She made a point in pronouncing every letter.

"Yes, Sara?"

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I'm in your bed?"

"No, you're in our bed."

"Good. I like this bed, specially with you in it," Sara tried to take off her shirt, but got it caught on her head.

"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" She yelled. Grissom calmed her down and took the shirt over her head.

"Thank you," She said calmly.

"Well, I couldn't just sit here as a shirt ate you, could I?"

"Nope, cuz you love me?"

"Yes, because I love you."

"I love you too," Sara had taken her pants off of her long legs, and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"The bed's over here," Grissom pointed.

"Well, I couldn't get in the bed if I was on it, duh," she laughed.

"Of course, how silly of me."

She shook her head and brought the sheets up, diving in head first. She squiggled around until her head popped out at the top of the comfortor.

"See."

"Yes."

"Now you try."

Grissom went to his side of the bed and now clad in his boxer shorts, got under the blankets.

Sara moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"See, wasn't that bad," she yawned.

"Sara," he whispered, "Go to sleep."

He eyelids drooped and he watched her before drifting off to sleep himself.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sara awoke to a warm body and a headache. Moving to get up, Grissom awoke too.

"Sara where are you going?"

"Bathroom," she mumbled. Grissom drifted off to sleep before he heard her scream.

"GREG!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Greg's head hurt like hell and he was in an unknown place.

What the hell? He thought as he slowly got up. Looking around he couldn't remember anything. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, walking in on a half naked Sara who was stretching to the highest shelf.

"GREG!" She screamed once she saw him. His hands went to his ears.

"What are you doing here?" She looked awed once she had emerged from the bathroom a minute later with a robe on.

"I don't know, I just woke up here, and my head hurt, so I went to go get some aspirin, and then you were there."

Sara turned around and headed back to the bathroom, emerging once again, only this time with a dixie cup and two aspirin. She handed them to him.

"Take these and don't move," she ordered, turning back around and heading down the hall. Greg began to look around from his seat.

Sara entered the bedroom.

"Did you know he was here?"

Grissom opened one eye from his sleeping position, "Who?"

"Greg?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Why didn't you warn me? He just saw me half naked in the bathroom!"

"Comatose state," Grissom rubbed his eyes.

"How did he get here?"

"You were both drunk last night, and being the kind gentleman that I am, I offered you a ride, which you insisted Greg came along for. Greg then forgot where he lived, and I was forced to take him here."

"Here? HERE?"

"You insisted."

She flopped down on the bed.

She looked up at him after a minute, "How drunk was I?"

"I told you to stop at four, but you kept going until, I think eight. Amazing you didn't pass out," Grissom got out of bed to get dressed.

Once Grissom was dressed, they both moved out to the living room to face Greg.

Greg looked awkward in his position on the edge of the couch.

"Greg," Grissom called, forcing him to shift his head around. Sara stood in her robe, arms crossed, while Grissom was fully dressed, hands at his sides.

"Grissom, Sara," Greg acknowledged, "Somethin' goin' on here I should know about?"

They looked at each other and Sara spoke under her breath. Grissom answered her in the same way. They both came and sat down next to Greg.

"Greg..," Sara started, "Grissom and I...have been seeing each other."

Greg stared at them with an open jaw, "When did this start?"

"About a year," Grissom admitted.

"Damn!" Greg swore.

"What, we're allowed to have a social life!" Sara stood up with her hands on her hips.

Greg looked up at her embarassed, "No, ahh, Warrick won."

"Won what?" Grissom questioned as Sara sat down.

"The pool."

"You had a pool on us?!"

"Hey, I didn't start it!" He defended.

"Fine, but Greg, this cannot leave this room. Okay?"

"Hey, okay."

"I'm gonna go get dressed," Sara said slowly, tracing back to the bathroom.

Grissom went into the kitchen to make them all some breakfast.

Greg whipped out his cell phone as soon as both left the room, "Nick...yeah, hey, guess what I just found out?"


End file.
